The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
In buildings such as high rise apartment blocks, sound (esp. noise) undesirably carries between building elements such as hollow walls, ceilings or floors that can separate rooms.
AU 2004203463 discloses a sound attenuation stud for engaging within a building element. The stud includes a sound attenuation formation which substantially deforms in use to provide sound attenuation.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a more structurally stable sound attenuation stud.